Christmas cookies and cookies don't be late (with the chipettes)
by MJ dancer
Summary: It's the Christmas holidays and the chipmunks wanted to do a Christmas pa chant with the chipettes. First Theodore wanted to make some Christmas cookies. Cartoon verse.


It's December and Los Angles is going to have a Christmas pa cent. School has finished at the Tomeas Edison school and Alvin's walking though the school hall with his friend Josh. Josh has black hair, Chrystal blue eyes, and lightly colored skin. Josh is dressed in a red T-shirt, a green thick woolly sweater, Green wholly pants, red socks and green shoes. Alvin's wearing a wholly red sweater with his signature big yellow A, green woolly pants, green socks and red shoes. It had been so cold in L.A that it has snowed there and everyone's hoping that the snow will stay until after Christmas.

"So Alvin, you're going to the Christmas pa chant this year?" Josh asked Alvin.

"Oh I'll be doing more than going there Josh, I'll be performing there with my brothers and the chipettes." Alvin answered Josh.

"Yeah well, Don't get your hopes up Alvin, It's not every time you and your brothers perform with your counterparts." Josh said to Alvin.

"The chipettes are more than our counterparts Josh, They our friends as well." Alvin said to Josh as they finally walked out of the school building.

"Yeah, okay Alvin." Josh replied.

Alvin and Josh waked to bike park where their bikes are parked and locked. Josh goes to his yellow bicycle, gets his back pack off his back, get out his lock key from his back back, undoes his bike lock, puts the lock around the handle bars of his bicycle puts his key back in his back pack, Put his back pack back on, grabs his yellow helmet, puts on his head, clips it on, moves his bicycle back out of the bike rack and hops on as Alvin walks to his red Bicycle and does the same thing with it, meeting his brothers Simon and Theodore.

"Hey Simon, Hey Theodore." Alvin greeted Simon and Theodore.

"Hi Alvin." Simon and Theodore greeted back.

"Bye Alvin" Josh said to Alvin.

Alvin looks up to Josh to see him leave on his bicycle.

"See you later Josh." Alvin said to Josh as he gave him a wave.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore grabbed their bicycles, push them back out of the bike rack, hopped on their bicycles and rode out of the bike park onto the rode on their ride home. Thanks to one of Alvin's schemes, all three of their bikes are red, so Simon and Theodore have bike wheels in their identities so they can tell which bike's theirs. Alvin rode along the side of the road with Simon and Theodore between him. Their school's in the suburb as their two story white wooden house with lovely fount and back yards is and the streets are usually empty, so it's safe for them to ride home on their bicycles. Alvin decides to ask his briothers about performing at the Christmas pa chant.

"Hey Simon, Theodore, how do you feel about performing with the chipettes at the Christmas pa chant?" Alvin asked his brothers.

"Oh that would be swell Alvin, but we didn't sign in for the pa chant." Simon answered his brother Alvin.

"Don't worry, I'll get Dave to take us there and we'll sign up for it." Alvin said as the three rode along.  
Soon, they made it home and rode their bicycles into the garage Dave left opened for them passing Dave's car that's already in the garage and parked them in. The chipmunks got off their bicycles Alvin and Theodore went into the house as Simon went to close the garage door. Alvin and Theodore went upstairs to their bedroom and put their back packs by their beds. They left the room. They went down stairs with Simon passing them halfway at the stairs going upstairs to their room to do his homework and Alvin went into the den to watch television as Theodore went to the kitchen. When Theodore got there, Dave's in the kitchen getting lasagna out of the oven. He stopped in his tracks from seeing Theodore.

"Oh hi Theodore. Can you go tell Alvin and Simon that dinner's ready? Dave says to Theodore.

"Okay Dave." Theodore replies to Dave.

Theodore goes to get his brothers to dinner as Dave walks to the dining room with the pan of lasagna in his mitten hands. Dave places the lasagna on the table next to the bowl of salad with dressing and tongs. He walks back to the kitchen, takes the mittens off, goes to the kitchen drawers, opens them, grabs a kitchen knife and bachelor from the drawers, shuts them and walks back to the dining room just as the boys came in and took their cuts the the lasagna and puts a piece on everyone's plates with salad on the side. Dave does his helping and sits down on his chair. They said grace and everyone expect Alvin started eating.

"Dave?" Alvin asked Dave.

"Yes Alvin." Replied Dave finishing off a bit of food in his mouth."

"Can we go perform at the Christmas pa cent with the chipettes?" Alvin asked Dave.

"I don't know if we can Alvin, we got a lot to do for Christmas Eve." Dave answered Alvin.

"Dave, the pa cent happens at dusk. We'll be able to have it done before then." Alvin said to Dave.

Dave puts his left elbow on the table as he places his left hand on his chin with a hmm... . He thinks about it for a few moments, then puts his left hand back on the table and looks at Alvin.

"Okay, I'll see if I make up some arrangements with the Christmas pa cent manager on the phone.'

"OH BOY! THANKS DAVE!" Alvin cheered.

Dave and Alvin went on eating their dinners. After everyone's Dave collects the dishes and gets Theodore to grab the food and they go to the kitchen while Alvin and Simon start their way to the bedroom to do their homework. Dave puts the dirty dishes by the sink and goes to help Theodore with the food his opens the fridge, grabs the bowl of salad and puts it in an empty spot on the middle shelf while Theodore puts the rest of the lasagna in the fridge. Dave grabs the bachelor and shuts the fridge.

"Thank you for helping me with putting the food away Dave." Theodore thanked Dave.

"You're welcome Theodore. I'll be at the sink doing the dishes." Dave said to Theodore.

While Dave goes to the sink and starts wincing the dishes, Theodore goes round the the cabinets grabbing a large mixing bowl two small mixing bowls, a wooden spoon, a rolling pin, a whisker, a scarper, measuring spoons, a measuring mug and a wooden board. Theodore places the stuff on the bench using a footstool to reach the bench and goes to the pantry, opens it and grabs out flour, sugar, food coloring and cinnamon, taking out two items at a time and bringing them to the bench. Theodore had to climb up the shelf's because he's too small to reach up to the third shelf. Once Theodore got what he needed from the pantry, he shuts it, goes to the fridge, opens it, grabs out a carton of milk and a jar of cream, shuts the fridge, walks to the bench where he put the other things and puts the carton of milk on the bench with the other things. Theodore then went back to the fridge, opened it, took out three eggs, shut the fridge and went back to the bench, getting up on the foot stool. Dave made sure to put some eggs at the bottom shelf's of the fridge door so that Theodore won't have to take the risk of climbing up it. Just when Dave filled the sick halfway with warm water with a drop of dish washing liquid, he turned to Theodore's position and got a little annoyed when he saw Theodore standing on a footstool at the bench with cook wear and ingredients.

"Theodore, what are you doing?" Dave asked Theodore.

"I'm making Christmas cookies." Theodore answered Dave.

Dave quickly calmed down from his annoyance and smiles at Theodore. Theodore smiles back.

"That's nice Theodore. If you want, I can help you with the cookies after I'm done with the dishes." Dave said to Theodore.

"Thanks Dave." Theodore said to Dave.

Dave goes back to the sink and gets going on the dishes as Theodore gets started on making the cooking dough. Theodore did the measuring for the dough, memorizing what he had been taught at cooking class. He first did the measuring for the flour, then puts it in the large mixing bowl. Then he measures the sugar and cinnamon, puts them in the bowl and then does the milk last. Once the measured ingredients were done, Theodore cracks the eggs open and gets them out of their shells into the bowl. Theodore collects the egg shells, hops off the footstool, walks to the bin and puts the egg shells in the bin. He walks back to the bench, hops on the footstool, grabs his wooden spoon and mixes up the ingredients in the large mixing bowl until everything's nicely well mixed and the dough's ready. Theodore takes out half the the dough, puts it on the wooden broad, grabs the rolling pin and and rolls it on the dough until it's nicely flattened and smoothed. Theodore made sure not to smooth it down too flat, so that the Christmas cookies won't break easy. Dave opens up a cabinet, takes out some cookie cutters, shuts the cabinet and goes to join Theodore at the bench. He had just finished doing the dishes and now waiting for them to drip dry. Dave goes to the oven, opens it, grabs out two flat baking trays goes back to the bench and places the two flat baking trays next to the dough. Dave looks to Theodore.

"Which shape would you like to do Theodore, Christmas tree, or Santa Clause?" Dave asked Theodore.

"Christmas tree." Theodore answered Dave."

"Okay then." Dave responded.

Theodore and Dave went on cutting Christmas cookies. Once there's no more space to cut anymore, Dave peels off the remaining dough. Theodore holds out the large mixing bowl for Dave and he puts it in. Theodore puts the bowl back on the bench and he and Dave carefully remove the cookies from the wooden broad and place them on the first tray. Theodore goes back to the mixing bowl, mixes up the remaining dough and pours it out on the wooden broad with the wooden spoon. He smooths it out flat, but too flat and Theodore and Dave what they done before with the first batch. Then Dave puts the two trays of Christmas in the oven, heats the oven up to 250 degrees and closes it. Theodore and Dave dried the dishes on the dish rack and put them away together. Then Dave washed away with the dirty cook wear with replaced clean dish water while Theodore makes the colored creams for the Christmas. Theodore goes to the drawers and gets out three cream squeezer bags. He places them on the bench and goes to the oven to check on the Christmas cookies. They ready. Theodore goes to Dave and tells him he needs a pair of mittens. Dave takes the mittens from their hangers and hands them over to Theodore.

"They're ready?" Dave Asked Theodore.

"Yep."Theodore answered.  
Theodore and Dave went to the oven together. Theodore opens the oven, puts the mittens on and takes out the flat trays of Christmas cookies. Dave takes a plate out from a cabinet and places it on the bench Theodore hopped on the footstool and places the baking trays next to the plate. He grabs the freshly backed Christmas cookies and puts them all on the plate before taking off the looks to Dave.

"The cookies are hot, so we'll just have to wait for them to cool." Theodore explained to Dave.  
Dave nods his head. Him and Theodore went to the washed cook wear and put them back where Theodore took them out from. Later the Christmas cookies cooled. So Theodore did the trees in green while Dave did the Santa Clause ones in red, using the cream squeezer bags. With the Christmas cookies coated in their main colors, Theo Did the red and white creams for Christmas tree cookies decorations and detail for the Santa Clause cookies While Dave puts the flat trays back in the oven and closes it. After Theodore's done with the creams he takes the plate of cookies, takes them to the fridge opens it, puts the Christmas cookie in the bottom shelf and shuts the then grabs the footstool and places it in fount of the kitchen Dave grabs the jugs and cream squeezer bags. Dave places the stuff next to the sink. Theodore looks up to Dave.

"Sorry for the extra dirty dishes Dave." Theodore apologizes to Dave.

"It's okay Theodore I'm sure those cookies would be delicious. Now, I'll be in the den, putting the Christmas tree up after making some arrangements on the phone, okay." Dave said to Theodore.

"Okay." Theodore responded to Dave.

Dave goes to the phone and makes some arrangements with the manager for the Christmas pa cent and Miller, then hangs up. Then he walks out of the kitchen, leaving Theodore to clean up his mess. Later, Theodore's done with washing the jugs and cream squeezer bags and Alvin and Simon's finished with their now in the den together decorating the tree Dave and his chipmunk foster sons decorated the tree with decorations of spheres, Santa's, snowman, reindeer, sheaths and Christmas fabric that resembles snow until the star's left. Theodore grabs the star from the box and comes to Dave. Dave picks up Theodore and moves him close to the tree top so that Theodore can reach it. Theodore puts the star on top of the tree and then Dave puts him down. Dave and the chipmunks looked at the tree and thought they did a great job decorating it.

"Wow, the tree looks great." Alvin admired.

"I know, it's wonderful." Simon said in agreement.

"So who wants some Christmas cookies?" Theodore asked his brothers just as the door bell rang.

Dave and the chipmunks look to the door.

"That could be Miss Miller and the chipettes." Dave said.

"I'll go get the cookies you just helped me make." Theodore said to Dave.

"Okay Theodore." Dave said back.

Theodore goes to kitchen as Dave goes to the door, opens it and sees Miss Miller and the chipettes. They each got a present in their hands. He gives them a warm smile and stands by the door letting them in. The chipettes and Miss Miller came in. As the chipettes went to the chipmunks, Miss Miller stops in fount of Dave and holds out the present for him.

"Why thank you Miss Miller." Dave said as he takes the present.

"you're welcome Dave and merry Christmas." Miss Miller said to Dave.

Dave shuts the door and him and Miss Miller went to join the chipmunks and chipettes at the den. Theodore just came back with the plate of Christmas cookies and puts them on the coffee table. Theodore notices Eleanor.

"Hi Eleanor." Theodore greeted Eleanor.

"Hi Theodore." Eleanor greeted back.

The chipettes gave the presents they're holding to the chipmunks and they placed them under the tree.

The chipettes and Miss Miller looked at the Tree.

"Wow, the tree looks fantastic boys, it's very pretty." Jeanette said.

Dave and the chipmunks smiled from hearing Jeanette's comment. Simon looks at Jeanette.

"Thank you Jeanette." Simon said to Jeanette.

Miss Miller looks at Dave.

"Well Dave, you and the boys ready to go to the Christmas Pa cent?" Miss Miller asked Dave.

"Yes, but first, how about we'll have some of those Christmas cookies I helped Theodore make." Dave said.

Miss Miller and the chipettes agreed. Everyone helped Themselves to the Christmas cookies on the plate. Simon and Jeanette made sure that everyone's share is equal. Miss Miller and the chipettes all complimented Theodore on is his cookies who gladly accepted. Then after everyone had their cookies, Dave and Alvin went to lock the fount and back doors while Theodore grabs the plate from the coffee table and puts it back in the kitchen and into the sink. Alvin and Theodore both went to the garage as Dave leads Simon, Miss Miller and the chippettes to the garage. Dave unlocks the people mover with the central locking with Miss Miller seeing him do it in awe. She's never heard of central locking so she's supised by this. Theodore goes to the garage door controls and uses them to open the garage door.

"THANKS THEODORE!" Dave called from the people mover as he and Miss Miller went in the people mover at the fount seats.

"NO PROBLEM DAVE! Theodore called back.

"My, my. Who would've thought you can unlock a car with a touch of a button these days." Miss Miller said.

"That's called central locking Miss Miller" Jeanette told her.

"Oh so that's what it is." Miss Miller said.

Simon opens the sliding door, adjusted the seat and moves it forward. The chipettes went in at the back seats. First Jeanette, than Brittany than Eleanor. Simon moves the seat back and got in at the middle seats, then Alvin then Theodore. Everyone buckled up in their seat belts and Dave starts the people mover. He puts the people mover in reverse, reverses it out of the garage, shuts the garage door with the garage remote, puts the people mover on drive and drives everyone to the Christmas pa cent. After 30 minutes of driving, they got to the Christmas pa cent. Dave packs the people mover, shuts it off and everyone unbuckled their seat belts. Dave, Miss Miller and the chipmunks got out. Alvin, Theodore, Dave and Miss Miller waited for Simon and the chipettes as Simon adjusts the seat and moves it forward again. The chipettes got out, Simon moves the seat back in it's place again and shuts the door. Dave locks the people mover with the central locking. The Seville's and Millers went backstage and Dave signs the chipmunks and chipettes up. When they got into the dressing room, Dave looks at his three son's as the chipettes put their make up on while Miss Miller sits down on a chair reading a magazine.

"Now boys, are you sure you want to sing your song with the chipettes?" Dave asked the chipmunks.

"Of course we do Dave. They're our best friends and it's not every time we get to perform with them." Theodore answered Dave.

Dave nods his head, understanding what Theodore said.

A director comes in the dressing room and tells them they got five minutes.

"I think we better get ready." Alvin said to his brothers, starting to get worried that they might not get ready on time.

Simon and Theodore nodded their heads in agreement and they went to their make up table to comb their hairs. Alvin didn't comb his hair, he just poses in fount of the mirror. After five minutes, they on. The chipmunks and chipettes went on stage as the music for Christmas don't be late starts playing Alvin and Brittany are in the middle, Simon and Jeanette are on their right and Theodore and Eleanor are on their left.

"Alright you chipettes, ready to sing our song with us?" Alvin asked the chipettes.

"I say we are." Jeanette replied.

"Yeah, let's say we are." Eleanor said.

"Okay Jeanette." Simon asked Jeanette.

"Okay." Jeanette replied.

"Okay Eleanor?" Theodore asked Eleanor.

"Okay." Eleanor replied.

"Okay Brittany? Brittany? BRITTANY!" Alvin said in just acting.

"OOOOOOOKAY!" Brittany said.

chipmunks and chipettes: **Christmas, Christmas time is near.**

**Time for toys and time for**** cheer.****  
**

**We've been good, but we can't last.  
**

**Hurry Christmas, hurry fast.  
**

**Want a plane that loops the loop.  
**

Alvin: **Me I want a hula hoop.**

Chipmunks and chipettes: **We can hardly stand the wait.**

**Please Christmas don't be late.  
**

The chipmunks and chipettes danced together with the music still playing for ten seconds. Then it's time to sing the last two verses of the song again.

Chipmunks and chipettes: **Want a plane that loops the loop****.**

Alvin: **Me i want a hula hoop.**

Chipmunks and chipettes: **We can hardly stand the wait.**

**Please Christmas don't be late.**

The song has finished and the music has stopped. The crowd clapped and cheered for the chipmunks and chipettes. They waved to the crowd, thanked them and went to Dave and Miss Miller who were watching off stage out of the sight of the crowd.**  
**

"Well done you six, that was very good." Dave complimented them as he smiles at the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Thanks Dave." The chipmunks and chipettes said in union.

"Oh I've never been so proud." Miss Miller said to the chipettes.

The Seville's and Millers went back to the people mover in the car park. Dave unlocks it with central locking, everyone got in at the same seats as before, buckled up, Dave starts the people mover and drove everyone back to the Seville house with Alvin and Brittany auguring who's the better singer until Dave made them stop. Dave opened the garage door with the garage remote, drove the people mover in, shut the garage door with the garage remote, turned the people mover off, everyone unbuckled and got out. Dave locked it up with the central locking after the doors are shut. The Seville's and Millers went to the den as Dave turns on the lights of the rooms their going though and Dave unlocks the fount door and puts his keys back in his right fount pocket.

"Hang on girls, there's something we want to give you before you go home." Alvin said.

The chipmunks and Dave went upstairs with Miss Miller and the chipettes waiting. They soon came back down the stairs to the Millers holding a present each. They give them to the Millers who thanked them gratefully. Dave opens the door for them and the Millers went out as they say goodnight and merry Christmas to the Seville's and they went back to their house which is just next door. Dave shuts the door, gets his keys out of his pocket, uses them to lock the door and puts them back in his pocket. Alvin and Simon went up stairs to get ready for bed. They're tired from the day. Theodore however didn't go with them, he went to the kitchen to clean the dirty plate. Dave followed Theodore to the kitchen and watched him as he washes the dish, dries it and puts it away. Dave walks to Theodore and smiles down at him as Theodore looks up to his adoptive father.

"Those cookies you made Theodore, they're the best I've tasted. And I'm very proud of you, your brothers and the chipettes for your performance at the Christmas pa cent. You lot are really great together.'" Dave said to Theodore.

Theodore smiles back at Dave.

"Well you helped me with the cookies a little Dave and thank you. If everyone here likes them so much, I'll make some more for after Christmas dinner tomorrow." Theodore said to Dave.

Dave pats Theodore on his back.

"That would be great Theodore. Now go get ready for bed. It's Christmas tomorrow.

Theodore starts his way to the stairs.

"Good night Dave." Theodore said to Dave.

"Good night Theodore." Dave said back.

Dave turned off every night at the ground floor and went to his bedroom to get ready for bed. The next day was Christmas day and Dave and the chipmunks had a very good Christmas day. Dave got a new book with black lines in it's pages to write down songs he'll be working on for the coming year, Alvin got a red holler hoop which he played with, Simon got a brand new Acer tablet that he'll use for his homework and to stay in touch with freinds for the coming year with WI-FI connection for the Seville's internet access that he installed on and connected his new tablet to it, making sure to follow the insturtions set for both then started using his tabelt and sharing it with his siblings and Theodore's got a brand new electric mixer which he used for his cookies which they had for after Chistmas dnner.


End file.
